Kung Fu Ed
by Ghostdog 1.0
Summary: On this journey they choose to take. Shall Put friendships at stake. With heroes that are pure of heart And with that the quest shall start. [Beta Reader: TrueSapphire]
1. The starting journey

**Ghostdog 2.0: Behold the first Ed, Edd n Eddy crossover of Kung Fu Panda**

**I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy. They belong to Cartoon Network.**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda. They belong to DreamWorks.**

* * *

Kung Fu Ed

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Scroll

Fate foretold the three boys under the basking, rising light of the sun. These boys were exploring the junkyard, looking for items for their scam. They had gotten everything they needed for their scam to work. These boys were about go on a of the boys, shorter out of the other three, was named Eddy. He wore a yellow shirt with a red stripe and a purple collar and blue jeans. He was also the leader of this group of mischievous boys.

"Come on you guys! The kids ain't getting any younger!" Eddy demanded becoming impatient.

The other boy was average height compared to Eddy and the tall boy. His real name was Eddward, but he preferred to be called Double D. He wore a red T-shirt and purple shorts. His vocabulary stretched miles long, though his words fell on death ears. He was _always_ with his friends, no matter how much trouble they get in. He's the brains of this group all though he's the weakest.

"Let's see...This should make an energy source." Double D muttered to himself, trying to get an old engine out of a run-down car. "Ed, I need some help." As for the last boy, his name was Ed, and he was the strongest out of the group.

"Sure thing, Double D." Ed shouted, running to his friend and aiding him by picking up the engine with ease. He wore a red and white striped t-shirt under a green jacket with blue jeans. He rarely took showers. He always had a goofy grin plastered across his face no matter what. He was a bit naïve when it comes to simple things. He had a big heart but a small mind.

"Where do you want this, Double D?" Ed asked.

"Over there. About fifteen cubic meters away from the TV."

"Gotcha!" Ed tossed the engine on to the TV breaking both in the process. Double D sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Quit fooling around guys! The kids aren't gonna pay us unless you hussle!" Eddy commanded, making Ed run off to search for more parts. Double D walked off to the junk pile to salvage what was left of the engine and TV.

* * *

_12 minutes later..._

"This will be the scam of all scams!" Eddy proclaimed as he paced wringing his hands. "Is it ready yet, Double D?"

"Almost, Eddy. It just needs a few more adjustments," Double D replied and continued his work.

"Will this get us jaw breakers, Eddy?" Ed asked with his signature grin on his face.

"You know it, Lumpy," Eddy replied, smiling a mischievous grin. "The kids will pay top dollar for this!"

"I must say, Eddy, this is one of your rare ideas," Double D sarcastically. Eddy snapped his head to Double D's direction.

"Just make sure it's ready!"

"Just one more bolt and...Eureka! I've done it!" Double D beamed with pride as turned to face his colleagues.

"Gentleman, and I use that term lightly, I give you the Homework Helper Bot 4000!" Double D shouted, pulling the tarp off to show a giant TV screen and robot appendages. It had a computer scanner and a keyboard. It had also had a few blinking lights on its right side. It also had video camera in at the top of its center. On/Off button was the biggest one on the keyboard. It had two levers labeled volume and brightness, and it also had a printer on its left side.

"The kids will pay top dollar for someone, or something, to do their homework. Soon we'll be rich!" Eddy shouted and laughed maniacally. "Now let's get this money-maker to the Cul-de-Sac. Ed! Get the machine!" Eddy demanded.

"Can do, Eddy!" Ed shouted, throwing it on to the wagon.

"Careful...This machine is very delicate. One false tap and boom," Double D warned them.

"Relax. This thing is in good hands." Eddy reassured, though that did not**.** help his case. "Mush Ed!"

"Arf!" Ed barked as he pulled the wagon like a mushers sleigh. Double D followed close behind.

* * *

_15 minutes later..__._

When they reached the Cul-de-Sac, they saw a bunch of quarantine signs. Eddy dropped down to read on of the signs, followed by Ed and Double D.

_To the other residents of the __Cul-de-Sac__: We have a sudden outbreak of the disease is contracted through three ways: touching, breathing in the air of a sick one, and kissing. So for your safety, do not go to this house unless you have a protective mask._

There was a sign for each yard, except Eddy's and Double D's house. Eddy was boiling angry by the fact that the Cul-de-Sac's residents has another disease, making them unable to give him money. Double D sighed and sat on the curb, seeing that his invention will not be used. Ed put his hand on his chin to figure out why they were frustrated. Completely unaware that he pushed the invention down the hill, Eddy and Double D turned to notice the machine sliding down the hill.

"ED!" They both shouted in unison.

"Uh-oh..." Ed muttered, seeing the machine going away. The boys followed after they until they saw it crash into a tree, exploding on impact. Eddy and Double D gave Ed a glare who was transfixed on the explosion. The boys walked away from the explosion and sat on the sidewalk.

"Well, gentlemen, what do we do? Our lively Cul-de-Sac is now quarantined for measles." Double D asked, explaining their situation.

"OH OH! ME ME!" Ed was jumping up and down holding his hand up.

"Ed?" Eddy asked dryly, glaring at Ed.

"We could explore the shop district!" Ed suggested.

"Sounds like an adventurous idea. What do you think, Eddy?" Double D asked, looking toward Eddy.

"I guess it could kill some time," Eddy replied in a way of saying yes.

"North to Alaska! Here I come!" Ed replied running into town.

* * *

The boys walked through the shop district, looking for anything to do. Ed was jumping around them for the time, wondering where they will go to. Ed was just excited being with his friends. He had no idea what he'd do without them. Eddy's shoulder slumped down, indicating his lack of energy. He had a scam that could work had to be when the kids were D saw his sulking friend and patted him on the back.

"Relax, Eddy. Pouting won't bring the kids back," Double D stated.

"I know that! It's just I had the biggest blow out scam to get us swimming in money," Eddy replied with money signs in his eyes. Double D sighed.

"Eddy, just keep your composure. Last time, we had to lock you in a padded room filled with counterfeit currency."

"Don't remind me. We got locked in because Ed swallowed the key." Eddy glared at the bouncing moron.

Ed abruptly stopped bouncing, not cause of what they were saying, but because he was looking at something. Eddy and Double D continued walking until they noticed Ed was standing still, staring at something. When they walked over, they saw what Ed was staring at. It looked like an old traditional Chinese store with paper-thin windows and doors. The only thing that wasn't traditional was the automatic sliding door. Ed, wanting to see what was inside, ran in. Eddy and Double D followed Ed in knowing they'd have to make sure Ed didn't cause any collateral damage.

Ed was struck in awe by the store because it looked like something he had seen a million times on the anime channel. It had several different varieties of potions. Ed giggled gleefully and tried to reach for one until his hand was smacked away by a wooden cane. He pulled back his hand and started sucking on it to soothe the pain.

"Never touch something you don't understand!" said the voice of an old woman whose voice was the same direction of the cave. "Welcome to the traditional and browse, but don't break anything! You break it! You buy it!"

"Ed, are you OK?" Double D asked, walking up to him.

"I just met a witch, you guys!" Ed shouted, smiling and pointing at the woman, making Eddy chuckle.

"Edward! That's an impolite thing to say about someone!" Double D nagged, making Eddy groan.

"Let's just go. There's nothing in here but old dead stuff and half dead women!" Eddy shouted, making the old woman hit him upside the head.

"The youth is wasted on the young!" She growled while glaring down at Eddy.

"Now, let's all calm down," Double D said peacefully, pushing between the two away.

"Hmph! Disrespectful child..." the shopkeeper muttered before walking into another room. Eddy just stuck his tongue out at her as she did so.

"Let's go, you guys," Eddy ordered his friends.

"Aw...but I want to look at all the cool stuff!" Ed whined.

"Not if that witch is in here." In response to that, Double D glared at the supposed leader.

"Well then, let's make a vote. Raise your hand if you want to leave." Eddy raised his hand. "And for those who want to explore the shop, raise your hand." Ed and Double D both raised their hands. Ed and Double D smirked at the results."I guess we are staying for the time being."

"Fine! You guys explore!" Eddy replied, putting his back against the wall. Ed continued looking at items as Double D made sure Ed did not break anything. Eddy just sighed, being bored and started to walk further into the shop. He started noticing the back of the store wasn't used due to the cobwebs. He got to the door that looked like it was untouched by time. He touched the knob to see if it was unlocked, and it was. Eddy turned it slowly and opened the door to find it was a scroll in a open case. Eddy picked up the scroll and examined it. Wanting to know more, Eddy put the scroll in his pocket and ran back to the front to see his friends still doing the same thing when he left. "So, uh...you guys done? Can we leave?"

"I suppose so." Double D replied, causing Ed to whine "Don't worry, Ed. We'll come back another time." Ed's expression changed from sad to happiness. On the walk home, Double D noticed Eddy was staring at his pocket a lot. Double D knew he would regret the choice, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Is there something you'd like to share with us, Eddy?" Double D asked in a demanding tone.

"No?" Eddy replied nervously. Double D snapped his fingers and Ed picked Eddy up by his ankle.

"Hand it over."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ed." Ed shook Eddy like a salt shaker, allowing the scroll in Eddy's hand to fall down. "Where did you get that?!"

"I lifted it from that store."

Ed gasped in shock, dropping Eddy on the ground. "Eddy! Do you know what happens when you steal?!" Ed asked with a frightened look on his face. Eddy nodded a little, but that didn't stop Ed from continuing. "They take your vision!"

"What?" Both Eddy and Double D asked.

"Like on the Haunting Hour! This girl wanted a red dress, so she stole it, but then she kept on seeing the shopkeeper! And at the end, she ended up being blind!"

"Although," Double D began in a tone of fear, "Ed's version of what happens when you steal is a little far-fetched, he is almost right. Stealing has dire consequences."

"Come on! Unless that old hag has magic, she can't do nothing now! Let's see what this scroll says," Eddy responded, picking up the scroll.

"No thanks! You can count me out!" Double D responded with a huff.

"Oh come on! Tell you what: If we read it first and return it back to its place, then it's not technically stealing." Double D sighed.

"You promise you'll return it?"

"Have I ever gone back on a promise?" Eddy asked and before Double D could answer he said, "Don't answer that."

"Now, can we read it?"

Eddy smirked and started to open the scroll. At first, it was in Chinese, but translated into English.

_The riddle of the scroll_

_On this quest you choose to take,_ s_hall put friendships at stake._

_With someone who has a pure heart,_ _and with that the scroll is your start._

The boys were perplexed by the riddle until the scroll glowed a bright light, consuming the Eds in a blinding light.

* * *

_In a bamboo forest outside the valley of peace..._

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and faded like fireworks. It left three unconscious figures in the forest. One was a tiger that had three hair spikes. He also had on a yellow sleeveless shirt with a purple collar and blue silk pants. The other one was a crane with red feathers and a black straw hat. The last one was a panda with a green kimono and blue shorts. The crane began to stir, gripping his head in pain. As he observed his surroundings, he noticed the tiger beginning to wake up.

"Oh...my aching head." It said in Eddy's voice.

"Eddy?" The crane spoke up in Double D's voice.

"Double D?" When they got a look at each other, only a scream of shock broke the valley of peace.

* * *

**Here's the first Ed, Edd n Eddy crossover with Kung Fu Panda. By the way Eddy is slightly taller in tiger form. **


	2. Valley of peace

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda; it belongs to DreamWorks**

**I do not own Ed,Edd n Eddy; it belongs to Cartoon Network.**

* * *

Kung Fu Ed

Chapter 2: Valley of Peace

Eddy and Double D were running around panicking while Ed was still unconscious. "SOCKKHEAD! WHAT HAPPENED TO US?!" Eddy shouted.

"I don't know Eddy!" He snapped back, examining his wings.

"Sockhead! You better fix this!"

"This is exactly what I meant! You took the scroll causing us to be sent to this world! You made Ed and I accessories to your crime!"

"Hmph! If ya ask me, this is one of those blessings in disguise things."

"HOW IS BEING AN ANIMAL A BLESSING?!"

"First, don't get your feathers in a bunch." Eddy paused to laugh at that little joke he made. "And second, think about how our life sucked. We got pushed around, no one accepted us as equals. I'd say this is a good idea." Double D stared at him in shock. He had never seen this side of Eddy. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Ed waking up.

Ed yawned and turned to his friends, "Hi guys." Eddy and Double D expected Ed's reaction to be explosive. They shrugged it off and turned to each other.

"Eddy, you're not considering staying here, are you?" Double D asked.

"Then let's make a vote. Who wants to go home? Raise your hand." Eddy asked the two. Double D raised his wing. "And those who wanna stay here where we can be accepted, raise your hand." Eddy raised his hand.

"It's a tie. So it's all up to Ed," Double D sighed. "So, Ed, which is it? Stay or find a way home." Ed put his paw on his chin to think while Eddy walked over to Ed and smirked.

Eddy whispered in Ed's ear, "Ed, think about it: No one would ever be mean to you, and Sarah won't have to beat you up within an inch of your life everyday."

Ed's face grew a wide grin and proclaimed, "I choose to stay!"

Double D sighed and put his wing on his beak, "I suppose democracy has spoken, but first, I think we should figure out why that scroll sent us here."

"OK, I guess." Eddy agreed, looking around and noticed his pocket was nowhere to be seen. "I can't find it."

"Eddy, please tell me your joking." Double D knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"No, I can't find it!" Double D took few steps back and breathed in a big gust of air.

"I FOLLOWED ALL THE RULES AND LIVED A LIFE OF DECENCY! SO WHY DIDN'T I TRUST MY INSTINCTS THAT ONE DAY YOU'D GO TO FAR?!" Ed hid behind Eddy in fear.

"Double D's dark side makes my armpits sweat," Ed muttered in a worried tone.

"What doesn't? Look Double D: We just have to find a town or something and see if they have something that can take us home." Eddy suggested as Double D started to calm down.

"Ok, I suppose," Double D agreed, then chuckled weakly. "These forms are not too different from our normal bodies. At least we're not on all fours." They began to walk around the forest until they found a path. They began to walk along it, coming up to a sign.

_Valley of Peace. Home of the Dragon Warrior._

"Great...Now there are dragons here?" Eddy groaned.

"Now Eddy, I'm sure this 'Dragon Warrior' is the protector of this village," Double D replied. They walked into the village and noticed it was very old-time. They had carriages and store carts. Double D did noticed there were a few number of species: rabbits, goats, pigs, and ducks. He wondered why there weren't any order species like tigers or cranes. A loud growl that shook the ground snapped him out of his thoughts. Double D and Eddy turned to their big friend to find his stomach was the source of the growl.

"I'm hungry, Double D. Got any food?" Ed asked.

"I'm sorry, Ed, but we do not have any food on us." Double D replied. Ed whimpered and started running away in search for food, wrecking an apple cart in the process. Eddy and Double D chased after their friend. Although Double D found it hard to run in his current form, Eddy, however, had no trouble running and broke out on an all fours sprint, getting more distance. Double D failed to keep up and ended up falling on his face. Eddy stopped and grabbed a kids' jump rope.

"Sorry kid!" Eddy shouted back as he tied the rope into a lasso and got back on all fours, gripping the lasso in his teeth. Eddy pounced on Ed and tied him down by his legs and arms. Double D ran over to them, panting like he just ran a marathon.

"Edward! What has gotten into you?" Double D asked.

"Belly hungry Double D! Belly bad. Belly evil!" Ed shouted making Eddy slapped him on his head an anger. A duck with an angry expression walked over to them.

"Your buffoon friend wrecked my cart!" He yelled at the boys.

"We are terribly sorry, sir. My friend just has an uncontrollable appetite," Double D replied, patting Ed on the head.

"You better pay for the damages!"

"Pay?" Eddy replied with a growl. "First off, bill face, even if I did have money, I wouldn't waste it on your dumb cart. Second, what are you gonna do about it?" The apple cart owner stepped back in fear. "That's what I thought. Spineless bird."

"Eddy!" Double D yelled at him angrily. "We're not supposed to be talking to people like that! Look, we'll pay for the damages. Just give us some time." Eddy rolled his eyes at Double D.

"OK..." The cart owner ran off in fear. Eddy groaned and pulled Double D into an alley while Ed just wandered off. "Double D, we don't have any money. How are we supposed to pay?"

"At least I didn't threaten him. Plus, like you said, if we are going to stay here we need to find employment."

Eddy growled at the fact Double D was right. He knew they'd have to find a way to make money. "Fine." Double D turned around to see Ed wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Where's Ed?" Double D asked nervously as Eddy shrugged his shoulders in response. Double D frantically flapped his wings nervously like a chicken with its head cut off. Eddy facepalmed and grabbed Double D by his neck.

"Relax, birdbrain. You just fly up into the sky and find Ed while I scan the ground. Just go macaw if ya find him."

"Eddy, I don't know how to fly in this form."

"Then turn around." Eddy turned Double D around and walk back until he was a good five feet.

"But how is this gonna teach me how to-" Double D was cut off when Eddy delivered a swift kick, knocking him nine yards.

"That's how Sockhead!" Eddy shouted at him as he ran off in another direction.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Double D..._

Double D was flailing his arms, hoping that he didn't crash into anyone or hurt himself in the process. He made a mental note on how to make Eddy pay for kicking him in the air. Double D nervously closed his eyes and waited for his inevitable fate. Nothing happened. Double D opened his eyes slowly to see he was gliding on the air. He smiled and did a backflip in the air, enjoying the wind at his face. He smiled and remembered why he was in the air: To look for Ed and make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Double D looked down to see the townsfolk. He kept flying until he spotted a panda without a green kimono. Double D assumed it was Ed who lost his kimono.

Double D flew down and land near the panda. "Ed!" Double D shouted at the panda, who turned his head and looked at him weird.

"Uh...are you talking to me?" the panda spoke, making Double D blush with embarrassment.

"Sorry. I was looking for my friend who's also a panda. My apologies."

"It's OK. Hey, can I help you look for your friend? I've never seen another panda besides myself."

"The more the merrier, I suppose. But first, I think I should properly introduce myself. My name is Eddward, but with two Ds, so I go by Double D."

"My name's Po."

"Well then, Po, we better find my friend. His name is Ed." The two walked off looking for Ed.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Eddy..._

Eddy was running around town on all fours, looking for Ed. He was looking around until he bumped into a tiger. It was a tigress to be precise. She had on a red shirt similar to Eddy's and had on black silk pants. He growled and got up the same way the tigress did. When they both stood up, they stared angrily at each other.

"WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING?!" They both shouted in unison. "ME? YOUR THE ONE WHO BUMPED INTO ME!"

Eddy growled, but shook it off. "Look, I don't have time for you! I have to find my friend." Eddy walked off in a huff. Tigress growled at him and walked off.

As they did, they both muttered the same words, "I hope I never see that jerk again." Eddy continued his search for his friend.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Ed..._

Ed was having the time of his life. As he walked through the streets, he got a lot of waves from the locals. Ed didn't know why, but he didn't judge. It was nice for people to wave at him for a change instead of being beaten up by the Cul-De-Sac kids. Ed kept on walking until he bumped into a crane and a monkey. Ed soon realized his mistake and helped them up.

"Oh! Hey Po! Nice threads." The monkey commented, making Ed tilt his head to the side.

"Po?" Ed asked confused.

"Uh...yeah. Aren't you Po?" The crane asked as Ed shook his head in response.

"My name is Ed. Nice to meet you." Ed held out his paw to shake their hands. The monkey was the first to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," the monkey responded. "I'm Monkey, and this is Crane. Sorry for confusing you with someone else."

"No problem." Ed smiled widely. There was silence for a while until Ed spoke up again. "Hey! Wanna help me look for my friends?"

"Su-" Before Monkey could finish, Crane put a wing over his mouth.

"Will you excuse us for a second?" Crane asked Ed getting a nod in response. Crane pulled Monkey aside. "We're supposed to be looking for Taotie, remember?"

"Oh come on! Who says we can't help him look for his friends while we look for Taotie? Come on, I'm sure it'll take a sec."

"Fine. We'll help him look for his friends," Crane replied with a sigh. They walked back over to Ed who was looking around. "OK. We'll help look for your friends."

Ed was so overjoyed that he gave Crane a big bear hug. "Oh boy! Ed is happy!" Ed proclaimed.

"That's...nice...but could you please...let go?" Crane choked out. Ed did so, dropping Crane onto the ground. He breathed heavily and recoiled from that death bear hug. After that, they walked off to look for his friends.

* * *

_Back to Eddy_

Eddy was walking around in town after his little run in with Tigress. He looked around and saw how similar it was from the Cul-De-Sac. He kept walking until he tripped over something. He turned his head to see it was a viper snake with a mantis on its head.

"Sorry about that," The viper apologized.

"It's alright. I should've watched where I was going," Eddy replied, holding his head.

"Yeah, you should've." The sound of Eddy's growl was like a monster.

"Mantis!" the viper hissed sternly at him.

"What? I'm just being honest," the mantis commented back. They started to argue after that, making Eddy snicker a lot. This reminded him of the arguments he and Double D started. Eddy stood up and chuckled a lot, getting their attention.

"What's so funny?" the mantis snapped at him.

"It's nothing," Eddy replied smirking. "Say, have you seen a big panda in a green kimono? Or a big red stork bird?" They both shook their heads at his questions. Eddy sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, could you help me then? I don't know my way around here, and I could use a guide."

"Well, we should probably introduce ourselves. My name's Viper, and this insect is Mantis," the viper introduced herself and her friend. Eddy chuckled a little, making Viper and Mantis raise their eyebrow at him. Eddy stopped chuckling after a while.

"Sorry. My name's Eddy, another word for sexy." Eddy boasted, making Viper and Mantis roll their eyes. They walked off with Viper leading the way.

* * *

_Back to Double D..._

Double D sighed as they couldn't find Ed anywhere. After their search, they went to Po's father's Noodle Shop. Po paid for Double D's meal, which was a noodles soup. Double D sighed, eating his meal, thinking about his friends and how much damage they could cause. He wish he was home. Organizing his bug collection, studying his arthropods in the basement, and relabeling his room. He was snapped out his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice.

"Are you sure this is where I'll find him?" the voice asked.

"Trust us. If he's a panda, he'll be here," a male voice replied. Double D turned his head to the entrance of the restaurant and saw Eddy. He was with a mantis and a viper. Eddy turned his head and saw Double D and Po, but he thought Po was Ed.

"Hey Sockhead! Looks like you found Ed!" Eddy proclaimed, looking at Po.

"Sorry, but I'm not Ed. My name's Po," He replied, making Eddy blush under his orange fur.

"Sorry man."

"It's OK. Your friend here made the same mistake." Double D blushed at that remark. Eddy was about to laugh until they heard a familiar scream.

"AHHH!" someone screamed at the top of their lungs.

"ED!" Eddy and Double D said in unison, running out of the noodle shop and to the source of the scream. The others followed as well. When they got there, they were in the town's center. They saw Ed being held up high by two big hands that were made out of diamonds while the rest was made of wood. The controller of this contraption was a pig who didn't have a shirt on. Crane, Monkey, and Tigress were on the ground unconscious.

"Behold, Valley of Peace, for I have the dragon warrior!" the pig exclaimed, hoisting Ed up higher.

"I think you should open your eyes, Taotie!" Po shouted at him. Taotie looked at Po, then Ed. He blushed at the mistake and threw Ed at Po and the others, knocking them aside like bowling pins.

"You're trying that claws of iron thing again?" Mantis asked.

"Ahh...but these are made of diamonds. They're now the claws of diamonds!" He proclaimed. Eddy held his head and growled, charging at Taotie only to get painfully smacked into a wall. Double D nervously hid behind a barrel, wanting to avoid confrontation. Po, Viper, and Mantis tried to rush Taotie, only to get smacked back into the wall. They couldn't avoid Taotie's merciless attacks. Eddy clutched his head and stumbled toward Ed.

"Ed, get up!" Eddy ordered, shaking Ed who was unconscious after the throw. Eddy groaned and smack Ed upside his head, waking him up. "Ed, we gotta go!"

"But what about my friends?" Ed asked, pointing to Monkey and Crane who were waking up along with Tigress.

"Forget them, Ed!" He shouted at him. Ed groaned and stood up.

"No..." was all it came out of Ed's mouth. Eddy stared at Ed like he was crazier than usual. Ed stumbled over near Taotie. Taotie punched at Ed who threw a punch of his own. As Ed punched the giant fist, it shattered into small fragments of diamonds. Everyone who was watching the fight was astonished at the display of strength. Taotie stepped back and threw another punch with the other claw. Ed merely headbutted it to shatter it into pieces. Everyone had their jaws wide open like a small hole. Taotie was about to run off until he bumped into Po who, along with the furious five, were glaring at him.

"Oh! I guess I should be going," Taotie said nervously, pulling a rip cord on the remains of the claws. It activated a helicopter propeller, which made him transcend into the sky. "We'll meet again, Dragon Warrior!" He looked at the rest. "And your other friends as well! You'll rue the day!"

Po sighed and looked toward Ed, who was smiling. "That was awesome!" Po exclaimed at Ed, who bounced happily. Eddy came over to Ed along with Double D. Eddy growled when he noticed Tigress, who growled in return.

Double D cleared his throat to get their attention. "So...Po...You're the Dragon Warrior?" Double D asked.

"Yeah. Didn't you know?" Po replied, asking a question of his own.

"No," The three Eds answered in unison. There was an awkward silence for a while until Po spoke up.

"Well...thanks for the help." Po was about to walk off until Eddy grabbed his shoulder.

"HOLD IT! WE JUST SAVED YOUR BUTTS FROM A DEMENTED PIG! WE DESERVE SOME PAYBACK!" Eddy shouted at Po. Tigress walked up to Eddy and growled at him.

"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Tigress shouted at Eddy.

"OH REALLY?!" The two started to argue until Po whistled to get their attention.

"Look, we'll give them shelter. That's the least we can do." Po said, making Tigress look at him like he was crazy.

"Po, you can't be serious!" Tigress shouted at him. "Remember the last time you brought strangers to the Jade Palace? They almost got away with the dragon vase."

"This is totally different. Besides, they seem like nice guys. What could go wrong?" Po asked, waving at the guys to come along. The Eds followed him and they soon walked off, leaving a fuming Tigress. She sighed and followed them keeping a close eye on Eddy.

* * *

**If the characters seem to have gotten out of character than sorry. Also long chapter but I did it.**


	3. Training

**Happy New Years from Ghostdog 2.0. Difficult to find the time to finish this chapter but I did. People who had to wait, I'm making it up with this longer chapter.**

**I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy they belong to Cartoon Network.**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda they belong to DreamWorks.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Jade Palace and Training

The walk to the Jade Palace was silent, except for Ed who was running around them. Tigress was still glaring at Eddy, keeping a close eye on him. Double D looked back and saw Tigress. In an effort to make sure a fight doesn't break out, Double D tried to start up a conversation.

"So...are you guys some sort of group of fighters?" Double D asked Po.

"Well, you see, Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Viper and Mantis are known as the Furious Five. They are also known as the masters of Kung Fu," Po explained.

"Pfft! I wonder how you got Tigress in?" Eddy scoffed at that, getting a low growl from behind.

"So you all have certain techniques that separate you from one another?" Double D asked.

"You guessed it," Crane replied, walking near him.

"Say, Double D, how did Ed break those diamonds?" Mantis asked.

"Well, you see, I don't understand Ed's strength at all. He's sorta special," Double D answered. As he was talking with the others. Ed was running around, giggling for no reason.

Tigress stared at him and muttered, "In more ways than one." Eddy's ears twitched at that. All he had hope that they were close to their destination.

* * *

_At the thousand steps of the Jade Palace..._

The Eds were amazed at the number of stairs. They were the size of a mountain top. The Eds' jaws were wide open, even Double D's beak was wide open.

"We have to walk up all those stairs?" Eddy asked Po who nodded in response.

"Well, you don't have to. You could find someone else to mooch off of," Tigress replied in a mean tone.

Eddy growled and smirked. "Please! With Ed, we'll be up there in no time." Eddy climbed up on Ed's back and grabbed Double D's wing. "Ed! Uh...There's a whole platter of buttered toast and pudding skins at the top of these stairs!" Ed suddenly ran at breakneck speed, surprising the Furious Five and Po. After they were done gawking, they walked up the stairs. When they reached the top they saw Eddy smirking and tapping his foot as to say 'What took you guys so long?'

Tigress growled and walked past Eddy, giving him a death glare. Eddy stuck his tongue out at her behind her back and followed. When Po opened the door, they saw a small red panda in a traditional green kimono similar to Ed's, but had a brown stripe. He appeared to be meditating while balancing himself on a staff. Eddy walked ahead of them and thought the small creature was asleep. He was about to tip him over until he found himself being thrown into the reflecting pool that was in front of them. Eddy sputtered, crawling out of the pool and glaring at the red panda

"Mind explaining to me about these three?" the red panda asked referring to the Eds.

"Well, Master Shifu, Taotie tried to use his old claws of iron but with diamonds. He almost defeated us if it wasn't for Ed," Po explained, pointing to Ed.

"And apparently, Po thought it was a good idea to give them a place to stay for a while," Tigress gritted through her teeth, glaring at Eddy.

"Absolutely not. We already have one screwup to deal with." Shifu replied, referring to Po.

Double D walked over to Shifu and spoke, "Uh...Master Shifu, is it? Look, I know my friends and I are a bunch of misfits, but we have nowhere to go. If we have to do something to approve of you letting us stay, than we'll do it." Eddy looked over and made Ed give Shifu puppy dog eyes.

Shifu sighed, "Alright, if you are willing to stay, than you will train along with the rest of us."

"We humbly accept."

"Then get some sleep. Training starts at 7:00 am. Po, show them to the guest rooms." After what Shifu told them, Eddy began to growl.

"Hold on, short stuff! I'm not gonna wake up at that time!" Eddy proclaimed at him.

"You will if you want to stay. If not, you're out in the cold because of your actions." Eddy growled at the fact he was right. They had no place to go. No one they know to help them out. He mumbled something and followed Po, who was already leading the Ed and Double D to the guest rooms.

* * *

_5 minutes later..._

Po was showing the Eds around first before he showed them to their guest beds. The first place he took them was the training hall. The exterior of the Training Hall consists of a walled courtyard with various training devices scattered around the edges, such as a weapons rack. The Eds were amazed by it all, except Eddy who was trying to seem unimpressed.

"So what do you think? Isn't awesome?" Po asked the Eds.

"YEAH!" Ed exclaimed, examining all the equipment. Eddy was looking at a certain weapon, the kusarigama translated the chain scythe. Eddy walked over to the weapons table. He was about to pick it up until an orange paw stopped him. He snapped his head to the owner of the hand and found out it was Tigress.

"No weapons for new students..." Tigress growled, picking up the weapons and putting them in a closet. Eddy growled when he saw Tigress putting a lock on it. There was an awkward silence in the air until Ed's stomach growl. Ed, in the heat of the moment, latched on to Eddy in fear.

"EDDY! That sounds like the howl of a werewolf from the Dominion of Hades!" Ed proclaimed, making Eddy toss him on to the ground.

"ED! It's just your stomach!" Eddy shouted at him.

"Seems like the perfect time for dinner wouldn't you say?" Po suggested, receiving a nod from two of the Eds. Eddy was still looking at the closet that had the kusarigama. Eddy turned around and nodded to them as they walked over to the dining hall.

* * *

_In the Dining Hall..._

Po was cooking up his father's secret ingredient soup. Eddy was leaning on the back of the chair with a bored expression on his face. Double D, on the other hand, stood up next to Crane. Ed was helping Po by passing out the bowls. Once Po was finished, he sat down in a seat next to Ed. Ed and Double D were enjoying their soup along with the others. However, Eddy didn't find the soup tasty at all. He spit the soup out when he tasted it.

"Jeez what'd you do? Put a bunch of wheat grass in it?" Eddy spat out, receiving a bunch of confused looks. No one had ever spit out the panda's cooking before.

"Uh...no, but-" Po was interrupted by Eddy.

"Than why does this taste like a bunch of vegetables barf?"

"Eddy! Show them some respect! These people brought us into their home!" Double D scolded him. Eddy snapped his head at Double D and growled.

"Geez, well, it's time for bed. Let me show you to your rooms," Po said, pushing the Eds out of the room. As Po led them to their rooms, they were still arguing.

"You know, Eddy, sometimes you can be so stubborn!" Double D stated.

"Oh yeah? At least I'm not Mr. Encyclopedia!" Eddy countered.

"Better than having a voice that could shatter the timbers of every house in five-mile radius!" Eddy was about to punch him until they stopped at the rooms.

"Here are your rooms," Po said out loud, leading them to separate bedrooms.

The Eds each went into their respective rooms. Ed plopped down on his bed which broke upon impact. Double D fell asleep standing on one leg, covering his head with his left wing. Eddy, however, was still awake, lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. His stomach growled from emptiness. Eddy was still hungry even though he chose to spit up his dinner.

"I'll find something to munch on in the morning," Eddy muttered before falling asleep.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Double D woke up when he felt the sunshine on his body. He gave a yawn and put on his hat and walked out. When he walked out, he still heard snoring, meaning Eddy and Ed were still asleep. Double D sighed and went to Eddy's room first. He slid the door open to find Eddy was sucking his tail in his sleep. Double D smirked and thought it was childish yet cute. Double D walked over to Eddy and shook him alil. Eddy woke up and saw he had his tail in his mouth. He quickly pulled it out blushing. There was an awkward silence in the air until Eddy spoke up.

"So...uh...where's Ed?"

"I assume he's still asleep." Double D replied, walking out with Eddy following him. When they opened his bedroom door, they saw a puddle of drool drip from Ed's mouth. Double D was disgusted at the sight of Ed's saliva on the ground. Eddy groaned and climbed up onto Ed's belly.

"He looks so delicate. Ed? Hey Ed? WAKE UP GOLDILOCKS!" Eddy shouted while shaking Ed by the collar of his kimono. Ed stirred and woke up with a grin on his face to see his friends.

"Hiya guys!" Ed proclaimed.

"Alright! Let's get some breakfast," Eddy said, walking off with Ed and Double D following him. When they got to the dining hall the others were nowhere to be found. They saw a note on the table. Double D picked up the note and read it out loud:

_Dear Ed, Edd and Eddy, You did not wake up for breakfast so we had to go to the training hall. So when you guys wake up, we'll be in the training hall. Just letting you know now Shifu might be a little hard on you during your training, but grin and bear it. _

_Love Po,_

_P.S. I might have eaten your breakfast._

Eddy grabbed the note, read it and growled. "Glutton..." Eddy muttered under his breath, while squeezing up the note in anger. He threw away the note in a nearby trash can. They soon walked off to the training hall.

* * *

_In the training hall..._

When they got to the training hall, they saw the others waiting at the door. Tigress had an annoyed expression on her face as she glared at Eddy.

"Finally decided to join us?" Shifu sarcastically remarked.

"Uh...what time is it?" Double D asked.

"Noon," Tigress answered with a growl.

"Well, we're here." Eddy remarked.

"Very well, then. Each of you shall use one part of the course to see what level you're at." Shifu instructed. Ed chose the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion, Double D, forced by Eddy, chose the Field of Fiery Death, and Eddy chose the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. Ed was dodging the clubs, some of the clubs broke when they made contact with Ed's head. Shifu looked at Ed in surprise, usually someone would pass out from a blow or two to the head.

Double D flailed around, dodging the flames by just an inch and getting singed on the side. Double D flew high into the air in hopes of getting away from the flames. He sighed with relieve until a projectile knock his hat off, impaling it on the wall. In haste, Double D covered his head and flew to his hat which had a small hole into it. He was about to grab it until another arrow grazed his wing. Double D soon noticed the arrows were flying toward him. Thinking quickly, Double D evaded the arrows just by mere seconds.

Eddy was having a difficult time navigating through the Wooden Warriors. Eddy punched through the Gauntlet, but got a bunch of bruises and got hit to the groin. Eddy groaned and fell to the ground, holding his abdomen in pain. Eddy grabbed onto one of the wooden warriors arm to stand, but slipped and got another hit to the face. Shifu shook his head at Eddy in disappointment.

"I think I've seen enough." Shifu said, making the Eds stop in their tracks. They walked, or in Eddy's case crawled, over to Shifu. "Ed, your performance was interesting. Your level is at ten. Double D, is it? Your performance was pretty disappointing since you manage to get injured. Your level is three. As for you Eddy, since you managed to get bruises everywhere on your body and didn't even try to fight back, you're at level zero." Eddy growled back at Shifu's analysis. He wanted to spat out at the red panda, but kept quiet since he was technically their landlord. "Take a break to recover from your injuries. Mantis, Viper take them to the infirmary." Shifu instructed. Mantis and Viper nodded lead the Eds to the infirmary.

* * *

_In the infirmary..._

Eddy groaned, rubbing his arms in pain and seeing as how he took more bruises than his friends. Double D helped Mantis and Viper in aiding Eddy with his ailments. Eddy groaned again, rubbing his bandaged arms in pain. Viper slithered to a nearby shelf, grabbed a vile with her tail and slithered to Eddy.

"Put this on your bruises. It's made from a healing herb to relax the muscle," Viper explained, handing him the bottle. Eddy opened the bottle and splashed some on his arm. He put the bottle in his other hand so he could rub the medicine on his arm. Eddy grunted and gritted his teeth in the process. "Now, Double D, may we see your wing?" Viper asked calmly. Double D showed her his wing that was dripping blood a little. "It's just a minor scratch. A band-aid can fix that. We just need to clean the wound." She slithered to the shelf once again, and came back with rubbing alcohol and a packet of band-aids. "Now this may sting a little, but wipe this on your arm." She grabbed a small rag and put a dab of rubbing alcohol on it. She handed it to Double D, who rubbed it on his wing. As he did so, he cringed at the burning sensation. After cleaning the wound, Double D put a band-aid on it.

"I can't believe it! Level zero! Who does that raccoon think he is?!" Eddy shouted to them.

"Okay, first off: he's not a raccoon. He's a red panda. Second: he's our master," Viper replied with a hiss in her voice.

"Besides, being level zero isn't that bad. You know Po actually invented level zero when he tried to take on all of the course at once." Mantis explained, jumping onto Eddy's shoulder. "Think of it like a compliment."

"How is being referred to a fat panda a compliment!" Eddy shouted into Mantis's ear. Eddy flicked mantis off his shoulder and burst out of the infirmary in anger. "I'm outta here!" Eddy walked off in anger. Double D was about to stop him until Viper stopped him.

"Let him be alone for a while. He probably needs sometime to think," Viper suggested. Double D sighed, thinking she was right. Eddy would need to think about the situation and come to terms with it.

"I suppose your right. Should we get back to training?" Double D asked.

"Are you sure? You've seen our type of training first hand. You were lucky enough that your graze wasn't an arrow through the wing."

Double D took a deep breath and sighed. "If I quit now, then where would my friends and I go? Shifu said we can live here if we follow his rules, then we can stay. I will train no matter what happens, even though I'm not much of a fighter." Double D soon walked off to the training hall, followed by Ed and Mantis. Viper sighed and followed as well.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Eddy..._

Eddy was walking through a bamboo forest, fuming in anger. He was literally insulted by a bug! And his friends did nothing to help him with it. Eddy soon heard his stomach growl and clutched it in hunger. He wish he had something eat, like a bag of chips or a do-nut. He looked around for something to eat and saw a peach tree in the distance. He ran to it and stopped until he saw the peach tree was on a rock pillar.

"OH COME ON!" Eddy groaned in anger and was about to walk away until his stomach growled once more. He sighed and walked towards the rock pillar. "That fruit better be worth it."

As Eddy reached the pillar, he groaned and started to climb up the pillar by using his claws as climbing hooks. As he climbed up, groaning in anger with each paw he dug into the rock. Eddy reached the top and pulled himself up. Eddy sighed with relief after touching solid ground. He sat up, and then his eyes went wide-eyed when he saw that there were stairs. Eddy took in a deep air of breath and shouted as loud as he can in a fit of rage. His scream shook the very mountain tops and shook the deepest lake. Eddy panted from screaming and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Eddy looked over to the peach tree that he climbed a mountain for. His stomach growled and he walked over it and picked one of its fruits. He wiped it off with his paw and soon took a bite out of it. He smiled with pleasure after the bite.

_'Maybe this was worth the climb._ _Maybe,' _Eddy thought as he started to eat the rest of the peach. Eddy kept eating more of the peaches and tossing the cores on the ground when he was finished. Eddy soon sighed with pleasure, rubbing his bulging stomach after finishing the last of the peach tree's peaches. Eddy soon drifted off to sleep; his eyelids shutting close.

* * *

_In Eddy's dream..._

Eddy woke up and looked around at his surroundings. It was in a bedroom fit for two infants. The sound of footsteps caught Eddy's ears, and in haste, he hid under one of the cribs. The door soon opened to a tigress who had on a red kimono holding two baby tigers in different colored blankets to tell them apart. One had a yellow blanket while the other had a red blanket. Eddy looked closely at one of the babies and thought one of them looked familiar. The tigress holding the babies soon took one of them to a crib that was opposite from the crib Eddy was under. She set the cub with the red blanket down gently and softly whispered, "Goodnight Tigress."

Eddy's eyes soon went wide-eyed at what she said. _'Could that be the same Tigress? Nah!' _Eddy thought. The woman soon walked over to the crib Eddy was hiding under and softly placed the baby with the yellow blanket down. She kissed the cubs forehead and soon whispered.

"Goodnight Eddy. Eddy. EDDY! EDDY!"

* * *

Eddy soon woke up to see Ed shaking him like a rattle. Eddy punched Ed in anger, freeing him from his shakes.

"ED! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT WAKING ME UP FROM MY SLEEP?!" Eddy asked, cracking his knuckles.

"You said you'd hit me with a rock?" Ed replied. Eddy looked around for a rock, but sighed when the only rock he found couldn't be picked up. "I'm going to let you off this time. But next time, I'll hit you with a tree branch. Now why'd you wake me up?"

"It's dinner time, and Double D asked me to find you. He said Shifu wanted to see you." Eddy looked confused with a slight hint of fear. Why would Shifu want to see him? Eddy soon shuddered in fear; he left in the middle of training in a fit of rage. Eddy started thinking about the worst case scenarios. Eddy soon was snapped out of his thoughts when Ed waved his hand in his face. "Eddy? You ok?"

"Uh yeah. Let's see what Po made this time." Eddy started to walk down the stairs while Ed followed. Eddy kept wondering why Shifu wanted to talk to him. His thoughts soon shifted to the dream he had.

* * *

_In the dining hall..._

Eddy was lost in thought as the others chatted as they ate. Double D soon noticed this and nudged Eddy to get his attention.

"Eddy, are you all right?" Double D asked. Eddy looked over at Double D and feigned a smile.

"'Course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Eddy replied, taking a sip of his soup.

"Well, for starters, you're eating the soup you called vegetable barf."

"Uh...well, I was so angry yesterday that I couldn't taste." Eddy took another gulp of the soup. The crane raised his eyebrows.

"Uh-huh. By the way, Master Shifu wanted to see you in the training hall immediately." Eddy gulped down the soup along with fear. He got up and walked out the dining hall to the training hall. As soon as he walked out the door of the dining hall, Mantis blurted out, "Dead tiger walking!"

Eddy sweated nervously when Mantis said that, making it harder for Eddy to think of the positives.

* * *

_In the training hall..._

Shifu was surrounded by candles, meditating peacefully. Eddy soon walked in to see this. Eddy turned around and was about to leave until Shifu spoke up.

"I see you came," he said out loud. Eddy nervously turned around to see Shifu glaring at him. "Where were you during training?"

"I went out to m-meditate," Eddy nervously replied. Shifu glared at Eddy, making him shudder.

"I can tell your lying by the sound of your voice. Where were you? Tell the truth." Eddy scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I...was sleeping under a peach tree after eating its fruit."

"Eddy, you're here to learn, not eat fruit. I'm giving you one chance, but you have to read and memorize each of these scrolls." Shifu pointed to a huge stack of scrolls on a table. Eddy groaned.

"Isn't there anything else I could do?"

"Well, you could be sparring partners with Tigress."

"Done. I'll do that in the morning, ok?"

"Have you ever seen Tigress fight?"

"Nope, but I'm pretty sure I can take her down." Shifu chuckled at that as if it were a joke, making Eddy growled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. See you in the morning." Shifu soon walked off. Eddy wondered why he chuckled at him. Was it because of his rank he got? He soon shrugged it off and walked out of the training hall. As Eddy walked out of the training hall, he saw his friends waiting there for him.

"Well, what did Shifu say?" Double D asked.

"He said I got a second chance, but I have to be sparring partners with Tigress. Shouldn't be too hard," Eddy replied, making Double D go wide-eyed.

"Eddy? Have you seen her fight?"

"Shifu asked that, so I said no. So what's the big deal?" Eddy replied.

"Eddy, even though you might be more confident in a fight, Tigress is probably more experienced than you."

"Look! I'm a good fighter! And I stand up to any challenge!"

"Really? Like the time you inadvertently challenged Rolf to a duel and lost? Or the time you challenged him to the hardest badge there is in the urban ranger scouts, and managed to end up with almost all your bones broken? Or the time you-" Double D was interrupted by Eddy.

"ALRIGHT I GET IT!"

"I'm just warning you before you get yourself into a whole heap of self-destruction."

"I'm sleepy, Double D," Ed spoke up, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, it has been a long day. We should probably get some rest." The Eds soon walked off to their respective bedrooms. As the sun sets on that day, everyone fell asleep except for a certain male tiger who couldn't find the chariot to sleepyville. Eddy was wide awake with a lot on his mind questions and more, but one question took the cake to make Eddy stay awake: what was his dream? Why didn't he have a normal dream? Eddy shrugged it off and pulled up his covers.

* * *

**I got over my writer's block. Hope you enjoy this.**


	4. Dreadful nightmares

**I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy. They belong to Cartoon Network.**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda. They belong to DreamWorks.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dreadful Nightmares

As the sun rises, it shines through the window of a very annoyed male tiger, who covered his face with his blankets, wanting to stay asleep. His plan was flawless until someone jerked the covers off of him, causing him to fall off the bed. The tiger boy looked up and groaned, seeing it was his two amigos. Ed was holding the covers while Double D was standing afar.

"Any reason you guys woke me up?" Eddy asked with a growl.

"Because according to my calculations, it's about 6:00," The smart Ed explained.

"An hour before training?!" Eddy glared at Double D furiously.

"Unless you want to be on Shifu's bad side again, I suggest showing up early to show Shifu that you are at least trying."

"And I'm Ed," he randomly blurted out.

"Hmm... please a guy I don't like or sleep til' noon...I'm going with sleep til' noon," The big mouth Ed replied, snatching the covers away from the larger Ed. Double D sighed, knowing the stubborn Ed wouldn't budge from that spot unless it involved two things: money and his ego. Double D soon hatched up the right words to say to his friend.

"I suppose you're right. Sleep here til' noon, maybe even midnight, then you'd be proving Shifu right."

Eddy soon shot up in anger, "What?!"

"I suppose he was right after giving you a rank zero, but showing up early would prove him wrong and show him that you're a far better rank than zero. Maybe even better than the Dragon Warrior." Double D couldn't help but smirk as he counted down from his fingers: 5...4...3...2...1.

Eddy soon ran out of the room, pulling both of his friends down the hall.

"I'm in my happy place Double D!" Ed chortled out. Double D smiled as Eddy continued to drag them to the training hall.

* * *

_In the training hall..._

As the Eds walked down the steps which led to the entrance of the training hall, it was hollow of any activity. Eddy, with a bored expression, looked around and spotted the closet that held all the weapons. Eddy smirked and ran over to it, wanting to get at its contents. Double D noticed this and flew ahead in front of Eddy, cutting off his path from the cabinet. The spiky haired tiger came to a screeching halt.

"Eddy, we were forbidden to open this door. Is 'forbidden' not a word in your dictionary?" Double D advised, getting a glare from Eddy.

"Oh well...I guess we'll just have to-ED! TACKLE DOUBLE D!" Eddy commanded Ed, who followed the order without any back talk. Ed did a belly flop on Double D, and before he did, Double D let out a small whimper. A loud thud was heard after Ed landed on the weaker one. Eddy soon ran straight to closet and tried to pick the lock with one of his claws, but it broke in the process. The tiger's eyes widened from the shock in the nerves of his claw, causing Eddy to cringe in pain. He sucked on his claw to sooth the pain. As he was doing so, the short-tempered boy looked down and saw a kunai. He picked it up and grinned deviously with a plan brewing. Eddy shoved the kunai in the keyhole and wiggled it around in it til' it broke.

Eddy tossed the lock aside and opened the closet, smiling like a kid who just got a million presents from Santa Claus. Eddy picked up the kusarigama, examined it, and swung the scythe part around. Eddy smiled and soon started to play with the chain part like a jump rope, but the lasso accidentally knocked something from the top shelve. Eddy panicked, closing his eyes and trying to catch it. He opened one of his eyes to see what fell into his hands.

It looked like a treasure chest that had a lock with a dragon's eye as the keyhole. It was crimson red, and golden bronze along the edge. As the tiger inspected it, he saw a note at the bottom. He took it off, opened it, and read the contents:

_Po, if your reading this, stop and put this chest back on the shelf or your punishment shall be the worst in history. If you forgotten what happened, then let me refresh your memory. The Mongolian Fist Demon is a powerful being that you shouldn't be tampering with. No one can stop it._

_-Shifu_

Eddy tossed the note aside, ignoring the warning on it. He grabbed the scythe part of the kusarigama and started to pick the lock. Eddy put his ear close to the lock so he could hear which way to pick. The stubborn tiger soon unlocked the chest and looked inside to see a pot that looked like it was pieced together with glue. Eddy looked at the jar in disbelief, then thought of what the demon would look like if it was broken.

* * *

_Eddy's fantasy..._

_A giant tentacle demonic red blob, with a giant mouth in the center, was floating in the air and started to grab the villagers. The Furious Five and Po were trying to take it down, but they ended up being eaten._

_"NOTHING CAN STOP IT!" An innocent bystander screamed in terror. As more tentacles fall from the sky, a flash of light slashed straight through it. The light crashed down to the earth and faded to show Eddy in a gold shogun armor._

_"Who is that sexy armored tiger?" A female bystander questioned dreamily._

_"It is I, Master Eddy!" He shouted, holding two dual kusarigamas. Eddy crouched down and jumped straight at the monster, destroying it in a flash of light. As the light faded, the monster's remains fell to the earth while Eddy floated to the earth. When he landed the villagers along with the Furious Five and Po cheered, "EDDY! EDDY! EDDY! EDDY!" Shifu walked over to Eddy._

_"I see you are far better than the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. Can you ever forgive my ignorance?" Shifu asked._

_"Hmm...Fine, but only because you say your dumb." Eddy smirked, dusting off his chest. _

* * *

Eddy snapped back to reality and looked at the jar containing the demon. Double D, still trapped under the larger of the group, poked his beak out.

"Eddy, whatever you're thinking, don't do it!" Double D choked out. Eddy turned around an looked down at Double D's beak, accidentally letting the jar slip and break on the ground, releasing a purple smog. When it cleared, a small blue creäture, with a red fire-ball tattoo on its right arm, emerged. Eddy smirked and started laughing at the small creäture.

_'This is the demon they sealed in a jar? Oh man, you can just drown that thing in the inch of water!' _Eddy thought while laughing. He collapsed to the ground while holding his stomach due to laughing so much. The demon growled at the tiger boy who was laughing at his size. He walked over to the boy's face and punched him square on his nose. Eddy groaned and stood up, clutching his nose in pain. He looked down at the demon who did so and kicked him on to the far side of the training hall.

"An unstoppable demon? More like unstoppable doofus," Eddy commented until he saw the demon getting up. He noticed the demon was a little bigger. "Back for more, huh? Ed, would you like to fight a demon?"

"My dreams have come true!" Ed shouted, getting off of Double D. Double D panted, trying to regain some air into his collapsed lungs. Ed ran over to the demon and jumped in the air. "PREPARE TO MEET YOU MAKER!" Ed belly-flopped on the demon, making another loud thud. Eddy, with a satisfied smile, walked over to Ed.

"No one can stop the amazing Ed's belly flop!" Eddy proclaimed, getting a smile from Ed. Double D walked over to them to see what was going on. Out of nowhere, there was a rumble heard from under the panda and a force under him pushed Ed across the training hall. The force was the demon, and looked like it was the size of Kevin's height.

"Eddy? Mind telling me what is that?" Double D asked ,calmly glaring at Eddy.

"Oh...This is the Mongolian Fist Demon. Mongolian Fist Demon, this is Double D," Eddy introduced them. The Demon responded by punching Double D into a wall. Eddy growled and kicked the demon, pushing him outside and going to Double D's aid. "Double D! Are you ok?" Eddy's face soon met the business end of Double D's foot. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Eddy, this has to be one of your dumbest blunders in the history of what you've done! I bet there was a note saying, 'Do not touch!' on what ever contained that fiend!" Double D yelled while shooting daggers at him.

"No there wasn't! There was one on the treasure chest that had the jar."

"EDDY! We need to get that demon back in the jar it was in!" Double D proclaimed.

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause I broke it." Eddy held up the pieces of the jar.

"We should get the others! They need to know about this." Double D was about to run over to the door until Eddy grabbed him by his feet and threw him back.

"And say what? 'Hey guys! Hope you don't mind we just unleashed a demon that grows!'"

"What do you think we should do then?"

"We hide it in a cave and keep it there until we can kill it or send it back to its fifth dimension or whatever." Double D let out a sigh. This was the biggest trouble in the history of his past since the time Ed wanted to plan a scam or summon evil tim from his comic book as he put it.

"Fine. Let's check on it. Where did it go?"

"When you got knocked into the wall, I kicked it outside." He pointed to the door that was open. They rushed to it to see Ed standing in the courtyard with a smirk of happiness. "Hey Lumpy! What happened?" Eddy and Double D ran to him. The courtyard looked like the aftermath of a war.

"You guys should have seen it! Me and the demon were fighting an epic battle for good and evil! But then he activated his super growth powers! So I threw him far across the lands and into that forest," Ed explained, pointing to the bamboo forest.

"We have to make sure it doesn't get to the valley!" Double D shouted panicking.

"Ok. Me and Ed will hide it somewhere, but first..." Eddy suggested, going back inside and came back with the two Kusarigamas. "Ok, I put the jar pieces in the chest and I put that back on the shelf. Double D, make sure the others don't find out where we are."

"Eddy, you know I'm not a good liar!"

"Don't worry about it. If they ask you any questions, lie or run off." Eddy climbed on to Ed's back and pinched his heal into Ed's side like a horse. "Hyah!"

"Neigh!" Ed bellowed, running down the steps of the palace.

"Oh dear..." Double D muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Double D?" A voice from behind asked. Double D turned around in fear and saw Shifu and the others. "Where's Ed and Eddy?" Po asked, looking around at the courtyard. "And what happened here?"

"Oh...uh...Eddy and I had an early spare match. It got a little catastrophic," Double D lied, grinning.

"Geez, this looks like Ed and Eddy fighting instead of you," Mantis blurted out.

"Well, they had an early match. Eddy won hands down."

"Eddy? The same Eddy that couldn't get through the gauntlet of wooden warriors? And is this the same Ed who shattered diamonds by just smacking his head and hand into it?" Tigress asked with a hint of disbelief.

"Well, Eddy's more experienced than you think."

"So where are they?" Crane asked.

"Oh, they were embarrassed by this mess they made, so they went to the valley to get some cleaning supplies."

"Than maybe you'll take their place in today's sparing fights," Shifu replied.

"Oh geez, I don't know they'll surely need my help cleani-" Double D was interrupted by Shifu.

"Your first fight will be with Tigress."

Double D gulped when he saw Tigress cracking her knuckles. "Now wait! I'm sure they'll be-" Double D was interrupted once more by Shifu.

"Ready! Set! Go!" Tigress immediately pounced.

"HAVE MERCY!"

* * *

_Meanwhile with Ed and Eddy..._

As they looked around in the bamboo forest, Eddy was perched on top of Ed's head, looking for the Demon. Eddy jumped down from his perch and turned around to face Ed.

"Are you sure this is where you tossed the demon?" Eddy asked.

"Yep!" Ed answered.

"Can ya tell me how big that thing is now? Cause-" Eddy stopped when he bumped into something. When he looked up, he turned pale white in fear and backed up toward Ed. It was the demon and it was about the same size of a five story house.

"That's big, Eddy!" Ed blurted out.

"Gee, thanks for the update." Eddy threw the scythe part of the kusarigama at the demon, which it grabbed and pulled Eddy toward him. The demon laughed and tied Eddy up in the chains and used him as punching bag. The demon tossed Eddy aside and laughed at him.

"EDDY!" Ed screamed in worry, running to his friend's aid. Eddy was unconscious and bleeding from his right foot because of the kusarigama was impaled in it. The gentle dimwitted growled in anger, fury building up. He turned around toward the demon and growled in rage. He picked up the largest rock he could find and threw it straight into the sky. The demon looked at him in confusion and started to walk closer and closer to Ed, who had a grim smirk on his face. Ed soon pointed up to the sky; the demon looked up at the sky and saw the rock coming down at incredibly fast rate. "You can turn me immortal and kill me 'til times end! You can destroy my comics! You can even rip my organs out! But no one, and heed my words demon of the netherworld, no one hurts my friends nor my family!"

The rock crashed down into a fiery explosion on the demon. As the flames cleared, the demon's remains were scattered across the path. Its arm fell to Ed's feet, which he kicked into the fire. Ed turned around, picked up Eddy who was still unconscious, and ran to the palace.

_'Eddy...Please stay alive,' _Ed thought as he carried the limp tiger.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Double D..._

"I am very disappointed in you, Double D," Shifu remarked, looking down at Double D's beaten and lasseraterd body. His wings were broken and his legs were twisted.

"Can I please take a break now?" Double D choked out.

"Yes. Take him to the infirmary." Shifu ordered Po, Viper, and Crane as they carried Double D to the infirmary. Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing Ed carrying Eddy tied up. The others were surprised at this.

"GUYS! HELP EDDY!" Ed shouted with sadness in his voice.

"What happened?" Po asked, dropping Double D onto Crane's back.

"We were fighting a-and Eddy got knocked out! S-so I brought him here!" Ed's voice was breaking up on the last sentence.

"Quick! Get him to the infirmary!" Po proclaimed, leading Ed to the infirmary followed by Crane, Viper, and Double D who was still being carried.

* * *

_In the infirmary..._

Eddy was lying down on a medical bed, with his foot bandaged up. Double D was lying in a bed paralleled to Eddy's. He had on leg casts, wing cast, and a neck brace. Ed was crying outside the infirmary.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I COULDN'T PROTECT EDDY!" Ed choked out. Viper slithered towards Ed and wanted to cheer him up.

"Don't be sad Ed. You did all you could," Viper assured him.

"But he's not waking up!" Ed shouted while crying.

"Hey why don't we make your friends presents so when they wake up, they'll wake up smiling." Ed wiped his nose on his sleeve and smiled.

"Ok snake lady."

"It's Viper, Ed." Viper replied in dryly, slithering off as Ed followed her.

* * *

_Eddy's Dream..._

As Eddy woke up he found himself in the same room from his last dream. Eddy looked around and saw the cribs had the two kids. Eddy thought he should make sure that the tigress in the crib was the tigress he knew. He walked over to the crib with the girl tigress and leaned over the bars of the crib to look at the tigress. His eyes went wide when a paw reached for his whiskers and yanked one out. Eddy cringed, grabbing his cheek in pain and looked down at the tigress. She giggled at Eddy glaring at her. Eddy noticed that there were some distinctive features that were similar to Tigress, but without proof Eddy thought she was just another character in the play called dreams.

Eddy picked up the baby cub by the scruff of her fur and started to examine her.

"You got to have a birthmark here somewhere." The Tiger muttered, pulling back her clothes to see if there was a birthmark on her. He soon found a fire shaped birthmark on the bottom of her right foot. Eddy gently put her down in the crib, and took a step back. He wondered if he should even worry about this, since it is a dream all this could be fabricated.

Eddy was startled by the sudden burst of crying coming from behind and saw that the other cub was crying. He walked over to the crib and leaned down to look at the cub. What he didn't expect was that the cub had three short hair spikes. The stubborn Ed looked up at his hair spikes, and thought they were the same a little. He heard footsteps and hid under the boy cub's crib. The door opened to show the mother tigress from his earlier dream. She walked over to the crib and picked up the crying cub.

"Shh mommy's here." She started to hum a lullaby that sound familiar to the Tiger Ed. The sound of it made him feel safe, secure and happy. He started to feel a warmth on his chest. He couldn't help but smile peacefully.

* * *

_Double D's dream..._

Double woke up coughing gasping for air as if he was in space. He sniffed the air, his eyes widen, in shock of the scent. Fire. He quickly got up, ran to the door, when he opened it, the hallway was engulfed in flames. He quickly took off, trying to fly out of the inflamed hallway. He dodged most of the flames in time and made it outside. He saw Tigress running with Eddy under her arm. She had tears in her eyes as she ran and looked back down at Eddy, who has a red slash on his chest, leaking blood.

Ed was fighting with Po and Mantis against Viper, Crane and Monkey, who had black eyes. DoubleD looked around wondering where Shifu was. He heard a pained scream coming from the hall of heroes. He quickly took off and flew as fast as his wings could carry him to the hall. When he got there he almost vomited at the sight in front of him. Shifu's body mutilated by an owl with grey feathers, a blue shirt like Eddy's and Tigress' along with steel talons stained with blood. She smiled devilishly and charged at Double D with hostile intent.

Double was frozen in fear to even fly away. He screamed scared out of his mind losing all sense of thought.

* * *

_In the infirmary..._

Double D woke up sweating and panting rapidly as if he saw his mortal fear. He looked around and saw that he was in the infirmary. He looked at his wings, which were bandaged up along with his ankles. He looked up and saw Eddy was in a bed as well.

"EDDY!" Double D called out to him. Eddy groaned waking up, glaring at Double D. His glare ceased when he saw Double D was beat up.

"Jeez Sockhead what happened?" Eddy asked getting up cringing from his wound.

"What happened to you? I thought you guys were going to catch that 'thing' you released." Double D replied.

The Tiger rubbed the back of his head looking down. "I don't know. I kind of got beat up by that 'thing' and blacked out. I ended up here."

"Then how did you get here?" The Crane Ed asked.

"I guess Ed ran away with carrying me."

"If that 'thing' is out there we need to find it."

Their conversation was interrupted by the door slamming open. The two Eds turned to see Ed accopanied by viper, with a smile of relief on their faces. Ed had a get well card in his hand, which he dropped in order to pull Eddy into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad your ok Eddy!" Ed shouted into Eddy's ear.

"ED! LET GO! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Eddy choked out. Ed did as he was told, dropping Eddy onto the ground. Eddy gasped for air after his friend's display of affection. Eddy growled and just shook it off.

"Viper we need to talk to Ed in private if you mind?" Double D asked. Viper bowed knowing what he meant and slithered out. "Ed did you take care of the 'thing'?"

"Yeah the doctor said its not a thing its my wiener." Ed explained making them look at him weird.

"Ed, that's not what I meant. You know the demon with the fireball on his arm?"

When Double D asked that Ed's expression changed from happy go lucky kid to grim and dark emo. Ed was silent causing his friends to look at him with worry.

"The thing is no more. I took care of it." Ed replied dryly.

"Really? Ed that's awesome!" Eddy replied.

"Your not mad, your hurt?" Ed asked.'

"Heck no! As long as that thing is out of our lives we can just relax." Eddy replied giving Ed a pat on the back. Ed smiled and pulled his best friends into a bone crushing hug. Ed spun around, holding them and doing a happy dance.

"ED!" Eddy shouted.

"Hello!" Ed replied.

"ED!"

"Hello!"

"ED!"

"Hello!"

Eddy growled and punched Ed in the stomach causing him to release his grip on them. Eddy stood up angrily and was about to put Ed in a headlock until the sound of a door being open was heard. The Eds turned around to see who it was, it was Po and Tigress.

"Master Shifu has an announcement and he requested that you guys be there to hear it." Tigress explained.

"Uh...ok?" Eddy replied.

* * *

_Hall of Heroes..._

Master Shifu was standing in front of the reflecting pool, waiting for his students. His ears twitched at the sound of footsteps approaching. He soon turned to face the Furious Five, Po and the Eds standing in a line. Double D was hanging over Ed's shoulder.

"You wanted to see us master Shifu?" Double D asked.

"In light of recent events, I have decide to give the Eds each two training mentors." Shifu explained, "Eddy you will be paired with Tigress and Monkey, Double D you will be the pair with Crane and Mantis, as for Ed he'll be paired with Po and Viper." When Shifu finished, Eddy growled in fury. Of course he had to be paired with the most annoying jungle cat on this planet. He wanted to rip master Shifu in half. Tigress didn't take the news too lightly as well. She held in a growl and just tightened her fist. "Is there any problems with that?" Shifu asked. Eddy was about to spat something out until Tigress grabbed his mouth crushing it in her hands.

"There is no problem master." Tigress replied with a hint of anger on her words.

"You all should get some rest. Especially you Double D." Shifu replied glaring at Double D.

They soon walked out of the hall of heroes. Eddy was griping all the way to their rooms. He hated this. He hated all that he was doing for a little raccoon thing. But he had to say, it was better than his life at home.

Double D was lost in thought after that dream he had. Why did he have a premonition about his friends fighting each other? Who was that owl that mutilated Shifu? He knew this was just a random dream. All people have nightmares after being injured.

"Ed. Could you take me to my room?" Double D asked.

"Ok Double D." Ed replied forgetting to open the paper door and walked right through it. Double D was too tired to even bother with the door, all he wanted to do was sleep. Ed gently put Double D on his bed and pulled up the covers. "Goodnight Double D."

"Goodnight Ed." Double D waved back at Ed who went to his room. Double D sighed, for once he wished he could live in the serenity of Ed's world. He soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 4 of Kung Fu Ed. I know that the Mongolion Fist Demon can't be destroyed. But this is Ed we are talking about, he literally picked up a house from it's hinges and slammed it on Double D. Sorry for the long wait.**


	5. Training time

**I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy. They belong to Cartoon Network.**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda. They belong to DreamWorks.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Training Time

As the morning rises, everyone was still sleeping except for a certain primate. Monkey chuckled as he was walking over to Eddy's room, holding a Chinese New Year dragon mask.

_'Eddy's going to get a lesson in the element of surprise,'_ Monkey thought as he opened the door slowly. He slowly crept on the sleeping tiger, put on the mask and pulled back the covers, but only to find out it was just a pillow with a note attach to it. The confused primate picked up the note and read it.

_"Look left, then right. Look up, then down. Now the monkey will take flight." _Monkey was confused by what the note said until he felt his feet being bound together and hoisted up into the air. Eddy laughed as he crawled from under the bed.

"Sorry, Monkey, but you can't prank the King of Pranks!" Eddy laughed.

"Okay, Eddy. You've had your fun," Monkey growled. "Now can you get down from here?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Eddy replied as he untied the ropes and Monkey falls.

"Ow!"

"Could have been worse, huh?"

"It could. Well, we don't want to be late for breakfast."

"All right." Monkey was the first to leave, but as soon as Eddy walked out the room, he was hoisted up in the air while being hanged upside-down. It was unbelievable; Eddy, the King of Pranks, has been pranked for the second time since the kids of the Cul-de-Sac pranked him with "The Prank Master" prank. Then again, it could have been worse than the situation Eddy's in now.

"What the?!" Eddy exclaimed surprisingly. That's when Monkey started laughing.

"Looks like the King of Pranks just got pranked!"

"Ha-ha, real funny. Now get me down from here!"

Monkey looked at his wrist. "Oh, look at the time. I think I'm going to be late for breakfast. See ya later, 'King of Pranks.' Ha!"

"Why, you dirty...! Monkey! Get me down from here now! Monkey!" That yelling was so loud, it made the birds fly away from the palace. Tigress walked by and saw Eddy hanging by his feet upside-down. "Tigress! Cut me down from here!"

"Well, here's your first lesson: Get yourself down." Tigress smirked before she started to walk away, leaving the angry tiger.

"Hey, wh-where are you going? Tigress? Tigress! Oh, when I get down from here, both you and Monkey are going to be sorry!"

* * *

**_In the dining hall..._**

The other two Eds, along with the others, were eating breakfast. Double D stared at his bowl, thinking about the dream he had yesterday. Who was that owl? Did she have a grudge against Shifu? Why were his friends fight each other? And how was Eddy injured? Double D was snapped out of his thoughts when Po started to shake him and calling Double D's name repeatedly.

"Double D! Hey!" Po called.

"My apologies, Po...What is it?" Double D asked, focusing again.

"You gonna finish that?" Po asked, pointing at Double D's food. Double D just slid his bowl over to Po. The black hat Ed was not really hungry. Crane saw Double D's expression and walked over to him.

"Maybe we should start our training," Crane suggested; Double D just stood up and nodded.

"Oh, yeah! We got to train Ed, too. Come on, Viper," Po proclaimed, rushing out of the room and dragging Ed while Viper slithered closely behind.

"Come on, Mantis." Crane started to walk out, followed by Double D and Mantis, leaving Tigress and Monkey at the table.

"Should we go get Eddy and train him?" Monkey asked Tigress.

"We are training him. When he gets down, the rest of it shall begin," Tigress replied before taking a sip from her bowl.

"I like the way you think." Monkey stood up and got some extra bean buns.

* * *

_**Po, Ed and Viper's training...**_

They were in a calm wide open field with battle equipment. Viper slithered up to Ed.

"Now Ed, in a fight, you need to keep a calm head and never let the enemy play mind tricks on you. Now, are you ready?" Viper asked.

"I was born ready!" Ed proclaimed before Viper struck him in the stomach, uppercutted him, and hit him down, making him fall on his head.

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt..." Po winced.

"Oops...Ed, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Viper asked worriedly.

"That... was... awesome! Let's go again!" Ed replied as he pounded his fists.

"Heh. Does that bring back memories...?" Po reflected on the past. "Ouch."

* * *

_**Edd, Crane and Mantis' training...**_

The three boys were in the training hall courtyard where there were dozens of training dummies, along with a weapon rack.

"Now, Double D, let's focus on attack. Think you can handle these dummies? Or do you need to fight a leaf instead?" Mantis joked.

"Um...I'm not much of a fighter, I'm more of a strategic—Oof!" Double D was interrupted by Mantis, shoving him in with a swift kick to the behind. Double D was bounced off one training dummy into another. This cycle continued for about a few minutes until Double D fell flat on his beak.

"Maybe I went too far," Mantis proclaimed while Crane walked to Double D.

"Let's focus on speed instead," Crane suggested, helping Double D up.

"Well...I'm not much of a physical person," Double D replied, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah, we saw that when ya got beat up by Tigress. You didn't even put up a good fight. Honestly, I think you'd have a better chance fighting a leaf than fighting an actual training dummy," Mantis blurted out before Double D sighed sadly, causing Crane to glare at Mantis. "What? What did I say?"

"Don't listen to him. You know, I was once a weakling like you," Crane stated. "A frail, pacifist that couldn't do a thing."

"You were?" Double D asked.

"Yes. A lot of bullies beat me up because of my weakness: Not to fight nor defend myself."

"It's true," Mantis implied. "He was always weak."

"I used to work as a janitor for the most famous Kung Fu school. Life was hard for me there, especially since I longed to be a student, but I lacked the confidence until one of the most top students told me I should try out for the upcoming tryout. Her name was Mei Ling-" Crane was interrupted by Mantis.

"He had a crush on her."

Crane blushed in embarrassment. "I did not!"

"Oh really? Then why are you blushing, bird boy?" Mantis replied with a smirk.

"Uh...uh...anyways, the important thing is to have confidence, Double D."

Double D smiled a little and spoke, "Thanks, Master Crane."

"Just call me Crane."

* * *

_**Back to our hanging feline...**_

Eddy groaned in anger as he tried to cut the ropes with his claws, but to no avail. The tiger winced when he chipped another claw. He thought for a while, then remembered something he had picked up from yesterday. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the kunai, the same one he had used from yesterday. Eddy quickly sliced through the ropes and a feeling of pride shot through him. Though it was for a split second until he fell flat on his face hard.

_'Jeez, I thought cats were supposed to land on their feet,' t_he tiger thought as he stood up. Eddy's stomach soon let out a really loud growl. "First lunch, then revenge." Eddy said himself as he started to walk off toward the dining hall. As soon as he opened the door, he was soon punched in the face by Tigress. "Ah dang it! What the heck was that for?" Eddy groaned, rubbing his swollen cheek.

"You need to know how to defend yourself. If you manage to block my attacks and land one attack, I'll let you have lunch," Tigress explained.

"Forget this! I'm going into town for lunch." Eddy turned around and was soon kicked across the hall by Monkey.

"Sorry Eddy, but no lunch for you until you manage to either fight back or at least defend yourself," Monkey explained. Eddy groaned; he knew he was outmatched by fighting two fighters, but these guys were Kung Fu masters. Eddy wasn't even on the same rank as them. He only had one idea on how to deal with them. The Tiger stood up and readied himself for his plan.

"What the heck is that?!" Eddy shouted, pointing behind Monkey, causing Monkey and Tigress to turn to see there was nothing there. They turned around to where Eddy was and they saw him running down the hallway. _'For a couple of Kung Fu masters, these guys are easy to trick.'_ Eddy thought as he ran faster to see they were right next to him.

* * *

_**Back to our Avian Ed...**_

They were now in an open field that had poles and stumps that had flags on them.

"Now, Double D, if you manage to get all the flags that are on the poles, while fending off me and Mantis, you shall be rewarded," Crane explained.

"I see..." Double D examined the field.

"Ok! On your mark, get set, go!" Mantis counted down. Double D took off to get one of the flags. As he did, Mantis and Crane took off after him. Double D managed to get one of the flag, but his victory was short-lived when Mantis kicked him in his gut. The force of the kick caused him to drop the flag onto the ground. Double D still kept a high head and went for another flag, however Crane swooped up in front of him. When he did so, Double D had a flashback of his dream of the owl charging at him, causing him to freeze up in mid-flight and fall to the ground. Mantis and Crane looked at him weirdly.

"Double D, you ok?" Crane asked, flying down toward him. Double D didn't move an inch from the spot. He was still paralyzed with one of his eyes twitching.

"Maybe he's dead?" Mantis guessed, poking one of the paralyzed bird's wings.

"He's still breathing. We should get him to the infirmary." Crane hoisted Double D over his back.

"Jeez...This kid is accident prone," Mantis blurted out hopping on to Crane's hat.

* * *

**_Back to our striped Ed..._**

Eddy was hiding in a barrel after escaping his teachers. He opened the top slowly and looked around to see if anyone was around. The tiger climbed out of the barrel slowly. When he was fully out, he was soon tossed into a tree. Eddy groaned as he tried to stand up, but felt a surge of pain through his right ankle. He looked up to see it was Tigress.

"Finally, I get to spar with you." Tigress proclaimed, cracking her knuckles. Eddy growled in anger at the psychotic cat. He got into a boxer's fighting stance with his fist balled up and covering his face. Eddy charged at her with both fist at her sides. He threw a punch at her, which she blocked flawlessly. He threw another punch, but it was once again blocked. He kept throwing more and more punches, while Tigress kept blocking with a small smirk. '_This Tiger is hopeless.'_

Eddy panted heavily, realizing he was tired, yet Tigress wasn't even breaking a sweat. The tiger growled and decided to try one more punch, even though it was hopeless. Eddy mustered all the strength he had left into one punch. When he did, he felt something burning inside of him that he never felt before. It was as if it was giving him enough strength to fight. The Tiger's fist started to glow red and soon it burst into flames surrounding his fist. Eddy growled at Tigress and threw his final punch, but when she blocked it, it burnt her hand causing her to hold her paw in pain.

Eddy's eyes soon began to droop, and he fell back onto his back, becoming unconscious. Tigress just stood there, looking at the Tiger who just burnt her hand. She wondered how was Eddy able to conjure that flame in his fist. _'No one can be able to channel that much energy, except Po and...Junjie.' _Tigress thought as she looked down at the unconscious feline. She wondered if she should just leave him here to die, but she had no evidence that proves he was Junjie in disguise. So her better judgment took over; she picked up Eddy and lugged him over her shoulder. She soon began to walk over to the infirmary and wondered if she was making the right decision.

As she walked over to the infirmary, she saw Viper outside of the infirmary. She walked over to her, setting Eddy up against the wall. Viper slithered over to Eddy with a look of concern on her face.

"What happened?" Viper asked with a worry in her voice.

"He exerted himself too much and collapsed," Tigress answered, looking at the burn mark on her paw. "Why are you here?"

"Oh! Well, you see, Po challenged Ed to a fight and ended up losing...hard. He's getting treated by Crane and Mantis."

"Aren't they training Double D?"

"He's in there too. Though he looks as if he was paralyzed. We tried to snap him out of it, but it's no use." Eddy's eyes started to flutter open and his mouth open wide as he let out a loud yawn. Eddy looked around and noticed he was near the infirmary.

"How'd I get here?" Eddy asked, looking at Tigress.

"You blacked out, but before that, you were able to hold your own against me. You have passed your first training lesson," She replied without making any eye contact with the tiger.

"You serious? That means I can have lunch, right?!" Eddy asked, getting a nod in response. Eddy jumped up with joy and was about to rush over to the dining hall until Viper tripped him. "What now?"

"Double D is in the infirmary. We were wondering if you could help us," Viper asked.

"Fine. Let's see what Sockhead's gotten himself into this time." Eddy kicked the door open to see Po being bandaged up by Monkey and Mantis. Crane was waving smelling salts over Double D's nose while Ed watched. "What happened to you, Po?"

"I challenged Ed to a fight and I lost," Po replied, rubbing his arm to soothe the pain. Eddy chuckled a little at the panda's predicament. He stopped and walked over to the frozen Double D.

"I have tried everything. Smelling salts, ointment, but nothing seems to be working," Crane told Eddy as he rolled his eyes. He walked over to Ed, reached into the collar of his kimono and pulled out a piece of cheese with a really bad odor. The odor was so strong that everyone in the room, including Eddy, covered their noses. Eddy smirked, opening Double D's beak and dropping the rancid piece of cheese on his tongue. Eddy closed his beak shut and stepped back, pulling Crane and Ed back as well. He held up his hand and counted down.

"3...2...1..." Double D soon jumped up in the air screaming.

"Rancid! Disgusting! Piece of cheddar!" Double D panicked, spitting out the piece of cheese and started to wipe his mouth out. Eddy laughed at his friend's behavior. "Soap! I need soap!" Double D was about to rush out the door until Eddy tripped him. The avian Ed fell to the ground; his beak piercing a hole in the ground. Double D struggled to get it out of the ground. Eddy rolled his eyes, grabbing Double D's neck and pulling him out of the hole. Double D rubbed his beak, then turned to Eddy with a glare on his face. "Did you have to put that moldy, germ ridden, filthy piece of cheese in my mouth?"

"It was the only way to snap you out of your shock face," Eddy replied, crossing his arms.

"By putting something in my mouth that was from Ed's rancid cloth kimono?!"

"Well do you have a better way of waking someone up?"

"Yes! A splash of water would have been more effective."

"Well what's done is done." Eddy smirked receiving a glare from Double D. "Now can we get something to eat?" Po and Ed's stomach were te answer to his question. They all walked out of the infirmary and to the hall.

* * *

**_Back in Peach Creek..._**

After the measles epidemic was over, the kids were playing in the park once more. Kevin and Rolf were playing a game of basketball while Nazz watched. Sarah and Jimmy were playing in the sand box while Jonny and Plank were playing on the monkey bars. Kevin was stopped playing for a moment and looked around. He knew this couldn't be a perfect day. The Eds were about to show up any second and ruin it, Kevin thought. Rolf wondered why Kevin had stopped in the middle of the game.

"What's wrong, big-chin Kevin boy?" Rolf asked.

"Rolf, have you seen any sign of Eddy or his dorky pals?" Kevin asked Rolf, ignoring his friend's question.

"Nope. No sign of nere do-well Eds."

Kevin growled. He knew if the Eds were never around, it meant they were planning something big. Kevin handed the ball over to Rolf and walked over to Jonny, who apparently was stuck in the monkey bars again.

"Jonny, have you seen the Eds around?" Kevin asked the bald kid.

"Nope. I was at the lane and there were no Ed, Edd or Eddy around. Not at the creek, not at the junkyard, not in the sewers, not at the-" Jonny was interrupted by Kevin putting a hand over his mouth.

"Alright, we get it!" Kevin groaned. He walked over to Sarah and Jimmy, who were making a sand castle. "Sarah, have you seen your brother around?"

"No!" She replied ignorantly.

"What do you suppose they're up too?" Nazz asked, walking over.

"I don't know, but it can't be good. Nazz and I will go over to Eddy's. Rolf and Jonny will take a look at Ed's room while Sarah and Jimmy can go to Double D's house." Kevin explained, and they all gave off a nod, except for Rolf who gave a salute. They soon walked off in different directions in search of the missing Eds.

* * *

**I can't give off too many hints for the next chapter, but all I can say is something big is going to happen.**


	6. Gongmen City's new arrivals

**I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy. They belong to Cartoon Network.**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda. They belong to DreamWorks.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Gongmen City's New Arrivals

Kevin and Nazz were walking over to Eddy's house. When they finally reached the front door, Kevin attempted to turn the knob, only to find out the front door was locked.

"Maybe we should check the back―" Nazz was interrupted as Kevin kicked the door down, stumbling a bit as he did so.

"What were you saying?" Kevin asked, ignoring what Nazz had said earlier.

"Nothing..." Nazz replied softly as she looked at the door.

"Eddy! Show yourself, you dork!" Kevin shouted. They first searched the living room, but it came up empty. They then searched the kitchen to no avail. Finally, they walked over to Eddy's room. Kevin opened the door, only to find it was also empty except for the clothes that littered the floor.

"Maybe they're at the Junkyard in that old van?" Nazz suggested. "That's where they usually go."

"Let's go check it out." Kevin decided. They walked out the back door of Eddy's room and to the Junkyard.

* * *

Jimmy and Sarah were looking through the window of Double D's living room. They saw no sign of the Eds. As they could only see so much through the window, they decided to go in. Sarah was about to kick the door down until Jimmy stopped her. He put a hand on the knob and turned it, opening the door. The two of them walked in, looked around the house, then headed upstairs to Double D's room. Jimmy tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Sarah, would you―" Jimmy cut himself off as he heard the sound of breaking wood. Sarah had literally smashed the door to pieces. They walked in to find a vacant room with no-one inside.

"Those idiots aren't here," Sarah noted.

"Maybe they're at the Junkyard in that old van," Jimmy suggested.

"You could be right," Sarah agreed. "Let's go."

The two of them left Double D's room and made their way to the Junkyard.

* * *

Johnny and Rolf walked up to Ed's bedroom window. Rolf kicked the window open and slid in, closely followed by Johnny. They looked around Ed's room, noting that it seemed even more filthier then usual. They then looked under his bed, the bathroom, and even upstairs in the kitchen, but there was no sign of the Eds anywhere.

"What's that, Plank?" Johnny asked, putting his ear to the hunk of wood. "Plank says they might be at their usual hideout in the Junkyard."

"The hunk of wood might be right. Onward!" Rolf shouted, carrying Johnny out of the house and to the Junkyard. The kids of the Cul-de-Sac soon assembled at the junkyard.

"Looks like you all thought the same thing, huh?" Johnny asked with a grin.

"Guess not," Nazz replied. They soon started to walk over to the old van with a mural on a side that had a teardrop in the center, and under it were hot rod flames. All of them surrounded the truck in case the Eds tried to escape. Kevin and Rolf stood at the back of the van while the others surrounded the left and right.

Kevin slammed the backdoor wide open only to find no one was there. He growled in fury. Sensing Kevin's anger, Nazz put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we should look around the Cul-de-Sac to see if we missed anything?"

"Alright," Kevin agreed, walking over back to the Cul-de-Sac.

"Where do you think the Eds are?" Jimmy asked as they walked.

"They probably had some big scam planned," Sarah replied. Rolf stopped abruptly when something caught his eye. Noticing Rolf's actions, Kevin and Nazz turned around and walked back to him.

"What is it, Rolf?" Nazz asked. Rolf pointed in the direction where he was looking. When Nazz and Rolf turned their heads to look, their eyes widened in shock. The object they were looking at was the Eds' robot they had built.

Finally, the others turned to see it as well, before staring in silent shock. After a moment of silent, Kevin walked over to it as the others watched. Upon examining the machine, he saw it had a small blue label reading, "Homework Helper Bot 4000". He ripped it off and stared at it. Kevin knew where the label had come from: Double D. He always labeled the items he owned or happened to come across. Kevin waved his hand, signaling the others to come over to the charred machine.

"So, what is it?" Sarah asked.

"It's one of the Eds' handiwork," Kevin replied, still looking at the label.

"Well, what does it do?" Jimmy asked curiously.

"Oh! Oh! Plank says it's a machine to help us with our homework!" Johnny exclaimed, holding up a piece of wood.

"So that's why it has a dumb name like Homework Helper Bot," Kevin muttered. Rolf snatched the label out of Kevin's hand.

"With this, we can find the Ed boys much sooner," Rolf pointed out, putting his fingers up to his mouth and whistling. As soon as he finished whistling, a pig came running up to them. Rolf grabbed the pig's snout and put the label over it. The pig started to sniff at the label. When he got the scent, he squealed extensively.

"Wilfred, lead us to the Eds!" The pig soon broke out into a run down the lane. Rolf ran right after the pig, quickly followed by the others. They followed the pig for a few hours, but their search finally came up empty when their trail ended in an alley.

"Guys, it's getting dark. Maybe we should look tomorrow," Nazz suggested.

"You guys go. Rolf and I are going to keep searching," Kevin replied. They all nodded and went back to their respective homes.

"Rolf is confused. Wilfred should've found the no-good Ed-Boys here. His nose is powerful then any bloodhound," Rolf stated.

"Maybe they left a clue here or something." Kevin replied, looking around the alley. As he looked, he spotted a scroll. He walked over to it and picked it up. "Rolf, come here! I think I found something." Kevin opened the scroll as Rolf walked over to him. The scroll read:

_Their journey has begun._ _But what about you?_ _You may become heroes._ _Both Nobel and true._

_You will go to a place,_ _In need of pity,_ _You will go far away._ _To Gongmen City._

_Here's another bit of knowledge,_ _Because I am so kind._ _In a valley that is peaceful,_ _Your friends you will find._

Kevin and Rolf wondered what the scrolls meaning meant, until a light emanated from the scroll engulfing the two boys.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Jade Palace dining hall, the Eds, Po and the Furious Five were at the table eating. Well, most of them were eating.

Tigress was staring at Eddy, who was eating his food ferociously. She wondered how was he able to conjure up that fire fist. Only Kung Fu masters or a lucky student could master a technique like that. Perhaps he was a high-level master out for revenge on Shifu or Po. She narrowed down the number enemies who were that strong in her head. The only enemies that met that criteria were Fenguang and Junjie. She snapped out of her thoughts when Double D spoke up.

"Tigress, you okay?" Double D asked. Tigress pushed away her thoughts for now.

"Yes, I'm fine, Double D," Tigress replied.

Eddy smiled as he patted his belly feeling full. "That hit the spot. Well I'm going to bed," Eddy replied, getting up.

"I think we all need a good rest after today," Double D decided. With that said, everyone left the room and walked out into the hall and to their bedrooms. Tigress was the only one who laid awake in bed. She was still wondering about what happened today. How was Eddy able to conjure that fire in the palm of his hand. She just shook it off and went to bed.

* * *

**_In the midst of Gongmen city..._**

In one of Gongmen City's many alleys, a bright light appears. When it faded, two figures laid on the ground. One was a wolf in a green shirt, black pants and red cap, the other one was an ox with a blue hairdo, a yellow sleeveless shirt with a red stripe around it along with light blue pants. The wolf groaned and woke up holding his head.

"My head..." The wolf muttered, looking around and spotted the ox next to him. The ox woke up and let out a groan and looked at the wolf. There was an awkward silence for a while until the ox spoke up.

"Kevin-Boy?" The Ox asked.

"Rolf?" The wolf asked. When they realized what had happen they screamed so loud it woke half of the city.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter I've had a writers block on my head for a while. Anyway enjoy.**


End file.
